


Eat Me

by gravitys (starblossoms)



Series: Melt Me, Eat Me [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, MX Wonho Bingo, Open Relationships, Rimming, Spanking, WHbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/gravitys
Summary: And something takes over him, this desire — a need — to consume. To drag Hoseok closer, to taste him and keep him, just for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the daddy kink sqaure for bottom!wonho bingo.  
> part two of melt me, eat me; i think this could be read by itself, but it may make more sense to read both.

Minhyuk wakes up to soft shuffling sounds and the faint smell of flowers. Jasmine, maybe. His eyes are still heavy, and he doesn’t want to open them and he’s warm. But he knows this isn’t his room (too many stuffed animals at the foot of the bed, not enough pillows) and he’ll have to leave at some point.

It takes a good few minutes to find the strength to actually move, and when he does, he’s greeted by the sight of a near naked Hoseok, wearing nothing but soft cotton baby blue boxer shorts. This year, he's been going to the gym more often — bulking up more, his chest and arms thicker, shoulders wider. His nipples are the prettiest color Minhyuk’s ever seen, and he wonders if he’ll ever not have the urge to bite them.

“Hey.” Minhyuk’s voice is scratchy, heavy with sleep. His hair is probably a mess. He rubs a hand over his face and slowly sits up, Hoseok’s blankets falling around his waist. Cool air hits his bare chest, but Minhyuk doesn’t mind, too much. It helps wake him up.

After a moment, he asks, “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Hoseok says in a low voice, and he settles onto the bed, crossing his legs with a sweet smile. From here, the smell of jasmine is stronger.

Minhyuk grins, sharp, looking at the bruises scattered across Hoseok’s chest and thighs from last night. They’re blotchy purples and reds, like splashes of watercolor, like Minhyuk stained Hoseok’s skin with his brushes.

Minhyuk reaches out to trace a magenta mark on Hoseok’s chest. “You could’ve woken me up earlier.” Hoseok leans into his touch. Minhyuk brushes his thumb over Hoseok’s nipple.

“You looked really tired,” Hoseok sighs and shifts closer. He isn’t meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. “So I thought I would let you sleep more.”

Minhyuk chuckles, slides his hand up to hold Hoseok’s chin between his fingers. “How considerate of you.” Hoseok seems softer today, seems to crave Minhyuk’s touch. From this close, Minhyuk can see brown eyeliner, and a tinge of pink on Hoseok’s lips, and Minhyuk thinks he knows what Hoseok might need. “My sweet baby boy.”

Hoseok blushes and ducks his head again with a small smile, and Minhyuk’s chest warms. He’s seen a lot of sides of Hoseok, and this is one of his favorites. It makes him feel like Hoseok trusts him, trusts Minhyuk to see him and handle him when he’s like this. It brings out something in Minhyuk he isn’t sure he can put a name to yet.

 

(It’s still new to Minhyuk, and Hoseok too. They’re still testing the waters. Sometimes Minhyuk coaxes him into it, but usually Hoseok falls into this himself, and Minhyuk adjusts for him, helps him. Finding the right words, the right mood, the right way to touch Hoseok when he’s like this — it isn’t always easy. But Minhyuk is so thankful that Hoseok lets him in, that he was chosen out of all the people Hoseok’s been with.)

 

“Pretty baby,” Minhyuk nearly coos, and throws the blankets off his lap, smirking a bit when Hoseok eyes his cock and licks his lips. “Can you give me a kiss?”

“Yes,” Hoseok says, a rushed whisper. He almost scrambles forward and ghosts his lips over Minhyuk’s, waiting for him to make the first move.

And, _fuck_. Minhyuk loves how Hoseok just lets go, lets him take control, lets him hold power and responsibility for a little while.

When they kiss, Hoseok tastes like strawberries.

 

(“Do you think it’s weird?” Hoseok had asked. He was naked except for a simple black choker. It was one of the rare instances where they talked after sex, and Minhyuk almost didn’t want to carry out a conversation, because Hoseok had just fucked him so well, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But this was important to Hoseok, so it was important to Minhyuk too. “Most people, when they look at me, they wouldn’t expect it, right?”

“You like it — when someone takes care of you, sometimes.” Minhyuk said, to confirm. Hoseok was still sorting it all out in his head, and he didn’t want to project what it might be. What Hoseok was feeling, at least from how he described it, wasn’t too different from what other people felt, but not completely similar either. He cupped Hoseok’s cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with that. 

Hoseok covered Minhyuk’s hand with his own, swallowed before saying, “Would you do it?” He had tried to look Minhyuk in the eye, but ended up averting his gaze. And that was fine — Minhyuk wanted Hoseok to be comfortable. “Take care of me, like that, if I wanted you to?”

Minhyuk thought about it, for a moment. What it would mean for them. What Hoseok was saying between the lines — _help me figure this out_? And then, Minhyuk had replied carefully, “I wouldn’t mind trying.”)

 

Hoseok’s lips part beautifully, and he whimpers softly when Minhyuk nips at him, slides his tongue against Hoseok’s.

A shy hand around Minhyuk’s half hard cock makes Minhyuk pull back, pleasantly surprised. “What are you doing, baby?”

“I didn’t get to help you yesterday,” Hoseok says, hand moving slowly over Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiles. “You don’t have to do that for me, Seokie. It’s okay.”

“I want to,” Hoseok insists with a pout and it makes Minhyuk chuckle.

“Do you want to suck me off, too, baby?” Minhyuk asks, and Hoseok’s eyes practically sparkle at the suggestion, his lips turning up at the corners. “You want to show me how well you can use your pretty mouth?” 

“Yes — yes, please.” Hoseok moves to get a condom from under his bed, then sits back and folds his hands in his lap, watching as Minhyuk shifts to sit at the head of the bed, leaning back on Hoseok’s pillow. He spreads his legs so Hoseok can fit between them, then takes his cock in his hand, hard in anticipation, and the condom in the other, gesturing for Hoseok to come closer.

 Hoseok crawls slowly, feline-like, then sinks down, chin on Minhyuk’s thigh and ass in the air, and he looks at Minhyuk, eyes wide, his lip gloss a little smeared.

And Minhyuk wants to ruin him.

Wants to break him apart and put him back together, tease him, paint his skin pink and blue, bring tears to his eyes and kiss them away, holding him in his arms.

“Go ahead, baby.” Minhyuk says, after rolling the condom on. He guides his cock to Hoseok’s mouth, drags the tip over his upper lip.

Hoseok’s eyes flutter closed as he presses a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s dick, gently licks him and takes his tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly with a low moan — like the only thing he wants in the world is Minhyuk’s dick in his mouth. Maybe, in this moment, it is.

“You’re so good for me, baby boy.” Minhyuk inhales sharply when Hoseok takes him further into his mouth, his tip straining against the inside of Hoseok’s cheek. He bobs his head slowly, making his cheek bulge out more, his mouth wet and hot, soft like velvet. Minhyuk reaches down to rub Hoseok’s cheek, skin warm against his fingers.

Hoseok pulls off, lips already puffy, voice breathy when he asks shyly, “Can you...Can you please?”

“Can I what?” Minhyuk grins. “Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want.” 

“Please,” Hoseok mumbles, and lowers his head, nuzzling his nose to Minhyuk’s thigh. “Use me — my mouth.” 

Because as much as Hoseok likes to be taken care of, likes to be cherished, he likes pleasing Minhyuk too.

 

(“I like how it feels,” Hoseok had said once, voice rough and low, lips swollen and red. “I like when you pull my hair and fuck my mouth. And I know you like it, too.”)

 

“If that’s what my baby boy wants.” Minhyuk reaches down to stroke Hoseok’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly before holding a fistful of strands. “Ready?”

Hoseok hums and closes his eyes, lets his mouth fall open, and Minhyuk guides his head.

He closes his other hand around the base of his cock and taps his tip against Hoseok’s tongue a few times, letting him mentally prepare before pushing Hoseok’s head down half way and holding him there.

Hoseok hollows his cheeks immediately and wiggles his hips, pushing his ass up higher.

The arch of his back is beautiful, all smooth skin and defined muscles, and Minhyuk wants to scratch the image of him into paper and keep it forever. It isn’t the first time he’s had the urge, and he’s lost count of how many pages of his sketchbooks Hoseok occupies.

 

(Minhyuk had complained that he needed a model, one that would be fine with their shirt off, and maybe pants too. Jooheon had grinned, told him, “I know a guy.”)

 

Minhyuk pulls Hoseok’s head up, then pushes him down again, this time until he hits the back of Hoseok throat, and Hoseok gags slightly. But he doesn’t resist or try to move.

So Minhyuk does it again. He does it again, and again, and again, and Hoseok just _takes it_ , drooling all over himself and Minhyuk’s cock, little whines and whimpers escaping his throat.

 

(They have signals and words, for when things get to be too much. Red, blue, four quick taps on the thigh.)

 

It’s like he’s in a trance, and the only thing that Minhyuk can hear are the sloppy sounds spilling out of Hoseok, anything else — the buzz of the fan that Hoseok insists on keeping on all the time, murmurs from the television in the living room — fading into the background. Hoseok’s lips and his tongue and his throat are all Minhyuk can feel. Like the only thing that matters is Minhyuk controlling how fast or slow Hoseok moves, how deep he takes him, how long Hoseok keeps his head down.

Minhyuk tightens his grip on Hoseok’s hair and jerks his head up, biting his lower lip when Hoseok gasps for air.

“So messy,” Minhyuk mumbles, dragging him in closer, and he thinks he could cum from the sight of Hoseok alone. He’s panting, chest rising and falling quickly, pink lip gloss replaced by spit, cheeks shining with tears, eyeliner smudged. 

Fresh tears spring to Hoseok’s eyes and he whimpers, sniffling when Minhyuk cups his jaw and releases his hair, gently brushing under Hoseok’s eye with the pad of his thumb. “So messy, and so pretty.” He wipes at Hoseok’s chin, then brushes his thumb over Hoseok’s mouth, lip dimpling when he presses down.

 

(When Minhyuk first met him, he thought Hoseok exuded confidence. He didn’t hesitate to take his shirt off, pose this way and that for Minhyuk. He wasn’t shy about sliding out of his jeans either, and when Minhyuk asked, on another day, if he’d be comfortable taking his boxers off too, Hoseok had grinned and dropped them easily, sauntering over to Minhyuk’s bed, where the lighting was the best, and sprawling out, lazily majestic.)

 

Hoseok takes Minhyuk’s thumb into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed. He sucks lightly and Minhyuk smiles, lets him breathe for a moment, and rubs away the remaining tears, cleaning the smudged eyeliner as best he can.

 

(Hoseok is confident about some things. He’s confident in his muscles  — he works hard for them after all, and Minhyuk catches Hoseok checking himself out in the mirror at least twice a week. He’s confident in how he dresses. He’s confident, at the bar in his low cut shirts, that his sultry gaze is bound to bring someone home for the night, or at least get him a drink. He's confident in the pictures he takes of himself in the bathroom or spread out over messy sheets — the ones where there's little left to the imagination, but just enough to be a tease. He’s confident and sure in the way that he holds Minhyuk down and snaps his hips into him, biting down hard on his neck.)

 

Minhyuk gently pulls his thumb out of Hoseok’s mouth, smiling when Hoseok tries to follow, like a magnet. His lips form a perfect _o_ as he blinks slowly, dazed.

“Can you try to finish up, baby?” Hoseok nods eagerly and Minhyuk can’t help but kiss his forehead. “However you want to do it.”

 

(Hoseok is uncertain too, and he doubts himself a lot. He worries, sometimes, that his body isn’t good enough, always asking anyone he can if he looks alright. He skirts around commitment. He’s in his third year and is still deciding what to study, beats himself up whenever he gets low scores and too many angry red marks on papers. He thinks about criticisms for too long. He feels like he's disappointing his parents, he worries about his mom all the time. And when it comes to this — this new way of hooking up, or whatever it all means — Minhyuk knows Hoseok is unsure, knows he’s vulnerable and a little scared.)

 

Hoseok drags his tongue over the length of Minhyuk’s cock, kissing and lapping at the veins before closing his lips around Minhyuk’s tip again, humming softly.

 

(Hoseok just wants to be told he's doing well, wants to let go and forget about everything else for a little bit, and Minhyuk thinks he can do that for him.)

 

“Just like that, baby — good,” Minhyuk sighs when Hoseok wraps his fingers around him, stroking in time with the gentle flicks of his tongue, twisting his wrist and moaning as he takes Minhyuk deeper.

He looks up at Minhyuk shyly, lips stretched, blinking slowly, and Minhyuk hadn’t really thought about it before but — the shape of Hoseok’s eyes and the way his dark lashes frame them: It’s pretty.

“Up,” Minhyuk grunts, swallowing, taking a deep breath. Hoseok moves immediately, a string of spit connecting his lower lip to Minhyuk’s dick. “I'm gonna cum on you.”

Hoseok nods and closes his eyes, and waits patiently as Minhyuk rolls the condom off. He strokes himself quickly, the image of Hoseok so willing and obedient pushing Minhyuk over the edge.

With a choked gasp, he paints white streaks over Hoseok’s face, groaning, hips jerking up, getting it into Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok is still for a moment, letting Minhyuk drink in the sight of him, then he smiles. “ _Thank you_ ,” Hoseok mouths, eyes still closed, cum dripping down his face.

Minhyuk sits up from where he was slouching against the pillows and and cups Hoseok’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb in circles over his cheekbone, smearing the cum, before cleaning around Hoseok’s eyes. He licks it off his fingers, smirking when Hoseok watches him with red cheeks. 

Minhyuk kisses his forehead again softly, then whispers against his skin, “Lie down.”

He moves off the bed so Hoseok can stretch out, maneuvering him with gentle taps until Hoseok is laying on his belly, arms pillowed under his head. 

“What..?” Hoseok asks, a little dazed, voice ruined from his mouth being fucked, when Minhyuk kisses one of the moles on his back.

Minhyuk bites his lip, thinks about half asleep requests and promises he had made of rimming Hoseok, thinks about how Hoseok had whimpered and squirmed under him before, about the marks he made bloom over Hoseok’s thighs. He thinks about how he had woken up still wanting his mouth on Hoseok’s skin.

Minhyuk straddles Hoseok’s thighs and kisses the back of his neck. “You said you wanted me to eat you out, right baby?” A few kisses down Hoseok’s spine. “You worked so hard this week, you deserve it.”

Hoseok doesn't reply, but Minhyuk can see his soft smile, small nod. He leaves kisses down Hoseok’s smooth skin, until he reaches his lower back, then sits up and pulls at the band of Hoseok’s boxers and lets go, letting it snap down against his skin. Hoseok gasps softly and wiggles.

Minhyuk tugs Hoseok’s boxers down slowly, until the band is resting at the tops of his thighs, under the swell of his ass.

And he groans, mouth watering.

Because there’s a small plug, with a fake diamond stud at the end, tucked into Hoseok’s ass, glinting when he shifts under Minhyuk’s gaze. Minhyuk moves to the side and rips Hoseok’s boxers the rest of the way down, almost tearing the fabric.

“Oh, baby.” Minhyuk can’t stop the wide grin from splitting across his face. Because Hoseok planned this, he knows what Minhyuk likes, and he knew exactly what Minhyuk was going to do. But to keep up the little game Minhyuk likes to play, the game Hoseok likes too, Minhyuk asks, “And what were you going to do if I never noticed, hm?”

“Would you go the the gym like that?” Minhyuk leans in and bites down just above Hoseok’s tattoo, smoothes his tongue over teeth marks when Hoseok moans. He can't help but wonder, “How long would my baby boy keep it in?”

When Minhyuk looks up, Hoseok’s ears are red, his cheeks too, and he says, “As long as you want. Until — until you paid attention to me.” 

Minhyuk slaps Hoseok lightly, just to see his ass jiggle, and something takes over him, this desire — a need — to consume. To drag Hoseok closer, to taste him and keep him, just for a little while.

“Knees,” Minhyuk nearly growls, and Hoseok gasps, scrambling to comply.

He nuzzles his nose into the crook of his arm as Minhyuk taps the plug gently, pulling it out slightly, watching it stretch Hoseok before pressing it back into him. Hoseok’s breathing becomes shallow as Minhyuk twists and pulls at the plug, fucking him with it slowly, the toy slick with lube, sliding into Hoseok easily.

He fucks him with the plug, until Hoseok whines, and Minhyuk can hear the pout in his voice when he says, words a little slurred, “You said you would eat me.”

Minhyuk grins. “Patience if a virtue, Seokie,” he says, and brings his hand down over the curve of Hoseok’s ass — hard. His smile grows when Hoseok gasps and lurches forward in surprise.

“Good boys wait, baby.” Minhyuk spanks him again, squeezing Hoseok’s cheek this time. “Can’t you be good for me?”

“I’m — I’m sorry,” Hoseok is whimpering, but he pushes back into Minhyuk’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good.” 

“Because I'm in a good mood,” Minhyuk says, and smoothes his palms over Hoseok’s ass. “I'll let you decide. How many do you deserve?" 

Hoseok pauses to think. Minhyuk knows he likes a little pain — the sharp focus of teeth on skin, the radiating sting of a slap. But he’s eager to move along, too. “Eight?” He says, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Eight it is, then.” Minhyuk brings his hand down on Hoseok’s skin, a loud clap echoing in the room. “Aren't you gonna count?”

He spanks Hoseok, with alternating hands, and Hoseok mewls out the numbers. He rains his hands down until his palms are stinging and Hoseok’s ass is a pretty pink, warm to the touch, until Hoseok is panting into the pillow, toes curled.

“That’s better, baby,” Minhyuk hums and presses a kiss to Hoseok’s back.

Minhyuk allows Hoseok to catch his breath while he grabs the box from under Hoseok’s bed, gets what he needs, then gently eases the plug out and sets it aside — he would clean it off later.

He traces his finger around Hoseok’s rim, red and sensitive from the toy, still sticky with lube. Hoseok shivers.

 

(Minhyuk had sat in on one of the seminars Hoseok gave first years on safe sex, for support. Hoseok was going to be evaluated and had been nervous about it all week. Minhyuk watched him roll condoms onto fake dicks and teach them about dental dams and how to properly store and open packets. And later that night, Minhyuk fucked Hoseok slowly, limbs tangled and breath intermingling.)

 

There's a small array of packets Minhyuk’s taken out. He opens the first one, tugging a small square out. He admittedly didn’t like using it at first, but Hoseok is always cautious, wants to be as careful as he can  — and Minhyuk respects him, what he wants. Barriers make things a little more difficult, sometimes, but Minhyuk is always up for a challenge.

Minhyuk spreads Hoseok’s cheeks and places the sheet over him, holding it in place, then dips down and circles his tongue around Hoseok’s hole, drawing out a low moan.

He gets lost in it, as he tends to around Hoseok, lapping at him, moving to press kisses to his cheeks, coming back to teasingly dip his tongue inside. There’s always been something about Hoseok that always draws Minhyuk in and keeps him there.

Hoseok mumbles into the pillow, pushing back slightly, a sweet cry passing his lips as Minhyuk licks into him. He reaches down with one hand to cup Hoseok’s balls, playing with them gently before tracing his fingers down his cock. His tip wet and sticky with precum.

“You're so hard for me, baby.” Minhyuk smirks, leaving a soft kiss on Hoseok’s cheek, over his tattoo. “You’ll come when I tell you to, okay?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok gasps, arching his back. He clutches as the sheets. “ _Yes, sir._ ”

A surge of heat flares through Minhyuk at “ _sir_ ”, white and hot, his cock twitches. He spreads Hoseok’s cheeks again and moans against his skin, mouth watering as he flicks his tongue, trying to go deeper. But it isn’t enough.

 

(He was drunk and on Hoseok’s lap, gyrating his hips, a little clumsy, clutching Hoseok’s shoulders. Maybe on a dare, maybe because he lost a game — Minhyuk wasn’t too sure at this point. Someone was laughing, and others were cheering, and some were off in their own world, halfway gone — but it all kind of faded to the back when Hoseok looked up at him with lidded eyes, biting his lip. And sure, Minhyuk’s always thought Hoseok was hot and they jerked each other off once after a sketching session, but something about him, in that moment, ignited a need for something more.)

 

Hoseok’s thighs are trembling, whimpers spilling out of him non-stop, he’s mumbling unintelligibly — and when Minhyuk pulls back, Hoseok sobs, whining loudly in protest.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Minhyuk’s voice comes out rougher than he expects, deep and gravely. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hoseok shivers. “Anything you want, sir,” he breathes, so desperate now, so willing to please.

Minhyuk sits back on his heels, one hand on his cock. “Hold yourself open for me, baby boy.”

Hoseok struggles, for a moment, to bring his arms back, fingers shaking, slipping a few times as he tries to follow Minhyuk’s command.

Minhyuk smiles, as he rolls a condom on, watching Hoseok’s hole wink in the cool air.

“Good,” Minhyuk praises. He finds the lube he had placed on the side and drizzles it over Hoseok, then presses two fingers in easily, curling them. Hosoek shivers and spreads his legs a little further, struggling to keep holding himself apart. “My baby boy listens so well.”

He pumps three fingers into Hoseok while spreading more lube over his cock, lightly swatting at Hoseok’s ass when his hands slip down.

He shudders. “Please, sir?”

“Almost, baby.” Minhyuk rubs his tip between Hoseok’s cheeks. “You waited so long for me. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Hoseok lets out a soft “ _aahhh_ ” when Minhyuk presses in, and Minhyuk moans, watching the smooth slide, watches how easily Hoseok takes him, so hot and perfect around Minhyuk. “You like that?” He grunts, only halfway in, and Hoseok is gasping beneath him. “You like my dick in your ass?”

He pulls out, then rolls his hips forward again, going all the way in with one fluid stroke. Hoseok tenses, fingers clutching at the sheets, toes curled. Minhyuk stays still, lets him adjust. And says instead, “My fingers and tongue weren’t enough, were they? And how about that plug, hm?”

“Plug,” Hoseok chokes out. He’s nearly ruined, and Minhyuk’s only really just begun. “Small.”

Minhyuk slides his hand down over Hosoek's stomach and up to his chest, teasing at his nipples, biting his lip to stop from laughing when Hoseok gasps and arches even more.

He relaxes, after a moment, tension in his thighs and arms melting, so Minhyuk slowly moves his hips again. “That’s right, baby. You need something bigger to fill you up.” He spanks Hoseok’s ass, grinning when Hoseok’s hips twitch, and he clenches around him. “Is my cock enough for you?”

“It is, it is, please. So big, sir, I love it, I—” Hoseok breaks off with a high pitched moan when Minhyuk snaps his hips.

He sets a rhythm, thrusting into Hoseok quick, precise, his hands firm on his hips. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, amplified by Hoseok’s noisy moans. Minhyuk drinks it all in, the curve of Hoseok’s back, the soft skin under his fingers, the way Hoseok keens, tries to fuck back on Minhyuk’s cock. He’s a beautiful mess on the sheets, flushed and sweaty and perfect.

 

(“So you would call me…” Minhyuk trailed off. It’s just a word, really, but something about it made his cheeks warm, made his mouth a little dry, made his heart beat a little faster, loud in his chest.)

 

“Daddy...”

Minhyuk’s hips stutter, heat flooding his entire body, down to his toes, because _fuck_.

They've always beat around the bush when it comes to that word, Minhyuk unsure how to bring it up after the first time he asked, and Hoseok still unsure how to really articulate how he feels. But then here Hoseok is, _mewling_ under Minhyuk, moaning _daddy_ , lips red, drooling onto his pillow.

That hunger from before floods Minhyuk, intensifies, and he’s fucking Hoseok hard, fingers tight enough to leave bruises on his hips. He’s pressing his body against Hoseok, chest to back, craving Hoseok’s skin against his own, draping over Hoseok’s shorter frame. Hoseok doesn’t have the strength to hold them both up and flattens onto the mattress, voice cracking when he moans.

And Minhyuk is snapping his hips erratically, growling into Hoseok’s neck, the bed creaking beneath them, and Hoseok’s cries out in time with Minhyuk’s thrusts, high pitched, almost musical to Minhyuk’s ears.

Tears seep into the pillow, and Hoseok can't seem to keep his mouth closed, taking gasping breaths, the friction from the sheets under him, the way Minhyuk's filling him up — it's so much, but he's holding on for Minhyuk, he's doing so well.

 

(The first time Hoseok cried, Minhyuk _freaked out_.

He was worried — that he hurt Hoseok, that it was too intense, that he did something Hoseok didn’t want. They had safe words but what if Hoseok couldn’t bring himself to get the words out, what if Minhyuk didn’t hear him?

But Hoseok had pulled him close, mumbled into Minhyuk’s neck, sniffling, “I was overwhelmed in a — in a good way. It was so good.”)

 

"I wanna feel you cum around me," Minhyuk groans, bites down on the juncture of Hoseok's neck, and Hoseok sobs.

He's crying, gasping, wailing when Minhyuk thrusts in harder, and then he's cumming, clenching around Minhyuk, hips twitching and fingers tight in the sheets. 

And he's still trembling a bit, as Minhyuk rolls his hips in, mumbling incoherently as Minhyuk whispers, voice shaking, "Almost there, baby, _fuck_ , you're so pretty for me, so good."

Hoseok is warm and soft under Minhyuk, so open as he feels himself coming closer to the brink, slipping over the edge, hips stuttering.

 

(Fucking isn't romantic. Minhyuk never made it out to be. It was fun and it felt good. He didn't think there could be more to it.)

 

And Minhyuk swears there’s fireworks going off behind his eyelids when he cums, bright and beautiful, every muscle in his body tense, a moan ripping out of his throat. He curls into Hoseok for a moment as he catches his breath, he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. 

Minhyuk thinks maybe a minute passes — a long sixty seconds — before he blinks slowly, white spots dancing around his eyes. He brushes his nose against Hoseok’s skin, kisses the blooming mark on Hoseok's neck before slowly pulling out, gentle and careful.

 

(Hoseok was curled up, fast asleep with his head on Minhyuk’s lap and a rabbit plushie clutched close to his chest. It had been one of those days — too long, too stressful, too much weighing down on Hoseok’s shoulders. He needed something else — something more than a quick blowjob or Minhyuk fucking him, something different. He needed to be held, to be cared for.)

 

“Sticky,” Hoseok sniffles, chin wobbling. His voice is quiet, raw. He doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands — making small fists and releasing his fingers.

“Shh, I got you, baby.” Minhyuk kisses Hoseok’s temple, then grabs a few tissues from his desk to wipe him off as best he can, after helping him lay on his side. Hoseok’ll have to do laundry soon. Minhyuk thinks he might help him.

 

(“Why me?” Minhyuk asked, not long after Hoseok had told him.

Hoseok smiled. “You already take care of me so well, Minhyuk.”)

 

Minhyuk looks around first, to see if any of the other guys are still at home. They’re usually not at this time of day, but Minhyuk wants to make sure. He knows Hoseok doesn’t feel comfortable being seen like this. 

It’s only after double checks the halls and helps Hoseok slip his boxers back on, Minhyuk guides Hoseok into the shower, one arm snug around his waist, Hoseok’s legs too wobbly for him to make it on his own.

 

(“People keep asking if we’re dating,” Minhyuk said, casually. It’s not something they ever talk about, but Minhyuk had two beers, and Hoseok was halfway through his third, and they had bought a pack to split between the two of them, so it was fine. Probably.

Hoseok scratched his cheek, raised an eyebrow. “What do you tell them?” He didn’t seem bothered, or surprised.

“That we’re not.” Because it’s true. They’re not dating. They’ve gone to dinner, seen movies together and cuddled, but it’s always been as friends.

Sometimes they make each other breakfast, and sometimes Minhyuk pecks Hoseok’s lips before leaving for the day. And sometimes Hoseok joins him while Minhyuk is outside staring up at the night sky, wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and kisses the back of his neck.

Hoseok was quiet for a moment, a small pout on his lips — Minhyuk wondered if Hoseok knows how cute he looks like that; he probably does — then he said, “Do you ever think about dating someone, like, exclusively? 

Minhyuk’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you asking me if I want that with you?” And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it at least once. He does like Hoseok, a lot. But…

“I don’t think I’m ready for something like that,” Hoseok admitted. And Minhyuk agreed, though he’s never pushed Hoseok for a reason. Minhyuk just isn’t done exploring yet. He likes Hoseok, but he likes when pretty girls tie him up and sit on his face too, likes when they whip him and fuck him with a strap on. He likes getting fancy meals from older guys for the price of a blowjob, likes the cute boys in skirts and little tops who put on a show for him.

He likes Hoseok, but it isn’t time for him to settle with just one person yet, if ever.)

 

“Hoseokie?” Minhyuk tilts his head as Hoseok presses his cheek to Minhyuk’s neck, leaning against him heavily under the spray of water. Minhyuk wants to ask him about it — about Hoseok calling him daddy, if he's finally comfortable enough to say it. But he doesn't want to make Hoseok tense up and worry, especially when he's so soft and open and vulnerable like this, small in Minhyuk’s arms. So he asks, instead, “Did you get a new soap?”

Hoseok nods, and Minhyuk can feel him smile against his skin. “Do you like it?”

“It smells good,” Minhyuk chuckles. He presses his nose to Hoseok’s wet hair, kisses his temple. Lots of kisses and gentle hands and words: that’s what Hoseok always needs after, and Minhyuk is more than willing to give it to him. “It suits you.” 

“Thank you,” Hoseok says, and then he’s quiet, only humming softly when Minhyuk massages shampoo into his hair. He giggles when Minhyuk styles it up. 

“What do you want to do today?” Minhyuk whispers, after a minute, rubbing his hand over Hoseok’s shoulder blades, leaving a trail of soap suds. Minhyuk had finally reached a small break in the semester, a precious few days of no impending assignments and exams. “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

“Yes…” Hoseok trails off, and Minhyuk wonders if he was going to say _daddy_ again.

“Which one?” Minhyuk guides Hoseok under the water after gently rubbing soap everywhere he could reach. He makes sure all the suds wash away. “We can watch anything my little prince wants.”

Hoseok flushes a pretty pink at the term of endearment, and doesn’t stop smiling as they step out of the shower, as Minhyuk dries him off and dresses him in his rabbit onesie.

He’s still smiling as Minhyuk helps him sit on a cushion with his favorite rabbit plushie, and as he watches Minhyuk tug the dirty sheets off his mattress and pull fresh ones on, as Minhyuk orders in food for the two of them.

They curl up on the bed, laptop propped up and the opening credits of _Ponyo_ playing, and Minhyuk feels a warmth in his chest. They’re still friends, and the sex itself isn’t even that different, and Minhyuk knows both of them are still going to fuck other people (and he doesn’t plan to stop). He may not be the best at this thing, but he wants to learn; he’s learning. And when Hoseok is like this with him, Minhyuk feels content — more than before, more than with anyone else, more than he thought was possible. He feels a sense of protectiveness kindling, and he doesn’t want it to burn out.

 

(At the end of the day, no matter who he’s been with, Minhyuk thinks he likes coming home to Hoseok.)

 

The movie is almost over when Minhyuk whispers into Hoseok’s now-dry hair, “You know I’ll always take care of you, right, baby?” He finds Hoseok’s hand and tangles their fingers. “And you can tell me anything — if you’re comfortable.”

Hoseok looks up at Minhyuk, eyes wide and searching. He smiles, nods slowly. And then he leans up to kiss Minhyuk, chaste and shy.

The lip gloss is long gone, but Hoseok still tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> how to make dental dams sexy....  
> but anyway, i hope the portrayals of everything and where they are in their relationship is okay ;;  
> 


End file.
